prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG20
Komachi to Madoka Futari no Yume is the 20th episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth season in the Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 214th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode starts with Komachi working at her parents' store and a woman said how big she became. She mistook her for Madoka.Komachi said, that her sister is currently out on a trip and the woman left. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Anacondy called Nebatakos asking him about his report. Nebatakos says he's not doing that, because he's not good at stuff like that. Anacondy says, that these are the rules and he cannot avoid them just because he's not good at stuff like that. Then she suggests him a job underground, and Nebatakos gives up, saying he'll write the report. Later, Natsu-san was reading Komachi's novel and Nozomi, Rin and Urara were waiting his words. Kurumi told them to do not trouble him like that. Then Madoka arrived and Shiroh thought it was Komachi. Then Komachi arrived from the other side, much to Shiroh's confusion, because he thought there were 2 Komachis. Then Madoka looked around the store, complimenting Rin's work. She gave the girls a box of mamedaifuku she brought on her trip. Then she asked about Komachi's book. Natsu-san said it's pretty good, and Madoka was happy for her sister. Then she hurried away to college and Queen Bavarois said, that she couldn't even say a word with Madoka. Then Nozomi realized, that Madoka left her bag. Then the girls and Shiroh hurried to college to give Madoka her bag back. The girls looked around the camus when Madoka's friend came, mistaking Komachi for Madoka. Komachi told her she is Madoka's sister and the girl said she is really similar to her. Then the group found Madoka sculpting something. Komachi saw, how she gave her all into sculpting and this made Komachi think. Then Madoka noticed the girls and Komachi gave her the bag. Later the girls went home and Komachi was still deep in thought. Karen noticed that and after everyone left she started talking to Komachi. Komachi told her, that she's wondering about Madoka's dream. It's the first time she saw her so concentrated on sculpting. She thought her dream was to make confectionaries, because she used to make sweets with their dad when she was still little. She used to make her shiratama dango. Then Komachi wrote her sister a letter and realized how great it is to express your feelings. This was when she decided to be a novelist. She really appreciates her dream and wants Madoka to chace her own dream too, but their parents probably want to run the shop by themselves. Then Karen said, that she wrote her parents letter, saying about her dream thanks to everyone's teaching how wonderful it is to express your feelings. Karen said she wants to help her but doesn't know how. Komachi said, that giving her feelings is enough. Then she went away still being sad. Next day Karen came to Komachi's store and saw Madoka there. Madoka said, that Komachi already left but Karen wanted to talk with Madoka. Later Komachi was alone when Madoka came. She told Komachi, that her dream is to make even better confectionaries than he parents while preserving the store's traditions. She reminded Komachi the time she used to make her shiratama dango. After seeing her enjoy the dango she made, Madoka wanted to make more and make much more people to smile. Then she gave Komachi her letter, saying that whenever things go though, she picks out this letter and everything is good again. Komachi confessed, that this letter made her try becoming a novelist. Then Nozomi came to them, saying she wants to go with Komachi to Natts House together. Then Madoka gave Komachi some mamedaifuku she made herself and said to share with everyone. The girls were walking when Nebatakos came. He thought, that Komachi had Rose Pact and took the mamedaifuku package, being really surprised that it's not Rose pact. He scolded them for holding it like it was something important. Komachi said it is important and transformed to Cure Mint. Nozomi transformed to Cure Dream too. Nebatakos said he can't give it becak because it is so important and created house hoshina. Nebatakos suggested trading it to Rose Pact when Syrup came snatching the package. The rest of the girls came and transformed. They were all fighting and Mint used her attack Emerald Saucer, defeating hoshina. Then everyone went to Natts House and started eating the Madoka's mamedaifuku. Queen Bavarois said, that they were eating a lot and Nozomi said she ate only 3 and Kurumi stated it's more than enough. Then Madoka arrived, saying that considering their appetite she gave them not enough. After eating, Karen asked why is the shop called "Komachi", and Madoka said, that when Komachi was born her cheeks were so puffy just like mamedaifuku they were making. So she suggested her parents calling the store like that. Komachi was embarassed and started making the puffy "mamedaifuku" cheeks. Also, Madoka was so happy having a sister that she decided to call the store she loves so much like that. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!